Confession
by UnmotivatedHyperactiveArtist
Summary: Momo's gay. He knows it. It takes him to witness his senpai-tachi kissing to finally tell a certain 1st year how he feels. MomoxRyoma Shonen-Ai.


Hello everyone!

I have decided to FINALLY make another story. Though, it's another one-shot. I'm very lazy. But, I am making a chapter story which involves another OCXRegular pairing. It will be obvious once you read the first chapter. Heheh. Hopefully I can get that out soon!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Prince of Tennis. If I did, it wouldn't have ended!

Warning; It's a Shonen Ai story. If you don't like Boy's Love, then don't read.  
Pairings: MomoXRyoma. The Golden Pair in the beginning.

Enjoy!

* * *

They hadn't meant to stumble across the scene before them. They were merely cutting through the park to save time on their trip home. What they didn't count on was seeing their senpai-tachi there.

It wouldn't have been so bad if the scene was 'normal'. But, it wasn't. That's because the Golden Pair were sharing a passionate kiss, and things were getting pretty heated.

Everyone knew Eiji and Oishi were close. Lots of people speculated that they might actually,_ really_ be dating. The Golden Pair never addressed the issue that they were homosexual and that they did, in fact, have feelings for each other. So, the regulars ignored it. If the two didn't want to share, they didn't have to. It wasn't as if they were going to be affected by their sexual orientation. It didn't matter if the two best friends were gay and lusted for each other.

But, to Momo and Ryoma at that moment, it did matter. Because they were the ones witnessing their loving, wanting kiss. The two gave the couple their privacy and snuck around the bench they were sitting...er...laying on.

Momo and Ryoma tried to forget the scene by making small talk as the walked ('Uhm, I'm hungry.' and 'You're always hungry Momo-senpai'.) But, what they witnessed was embedded in their head.

"Say Echizen, did you know that... well that Oishi-senpai and Eiji-senpai were gay?" Momo glanced down at his companion.

Ryoma looked away, then closed his eyes. "No."

"Well, that gets me thinking, if we didn't know THEY were gay, what about the rest of the team?" Momo's voice trailed off.

It was true that he too, was romantically attracted to members of the male gender. And it was also true that he had feelings for a certain regular, with big, golden cat-like eyes. One guess who.

He addressed his question trying to be subtle with figuring out what Ryoma's sexual orientation was. It seemed simple and easy enough, all he had to do was wait for the freshman's reply.

Ryoma smirked, "Mada Mada Dane, Momo-senpai." He tugged at the top of his cap.

_ 'Mada Mada Dane?' _Momo thought. Had Ryoma figured out what he was asking that easily?

"Wha-? Well, I mean uh...what about Fuji-senpai? And Inui-senpai? How do we know they're not gay? How do we know the WHOLE TEAM isn't gay?!" Momo exclaimed to the Kouhai.

"Love is Love, Momo-senpai." Ryoma said, rolling his eyes slightly.

"EH!? You don't care!?" Momo asked with wide eyes. He was joyous, though still shocked by the boy's blunt answer. Ryoma glared at Momo. He really could annoy him easily.

"No, Momo-senpai. I don't."

"Even if I said..."

Ryoma was losing his patience.

"Even if you said _WHAT_, Momo-senpai!?"

"...That I love you."

Silence followed Momo's confession and the freshman didn't speak up.

"Eheheh. I mean, just kidding. I just wanted to see how you'd react if-"

In the next moment, Ryoma was standing on his tip toes in front of Momo, grasping his shirt, giving his a kiss just as heated as Eiji's and Oishi's was. After a few moments, the two broke apart.

"I love you too, Momo-senpai." Ryoma stated, with a dark red blush forming on his cheeks. He lowered his cap and glanced at the ground in an attempt to hide his scarlet face. Momo stood shocked from what had happened.

"I...eh...Echizen..." Momo stuttered, trying to find the right way to address this. He certainly hadn't expected THAT.

"Mada Mada Dane." Ryoma stated once again, along with his famous smirk plastered on his face. He started walking ahead.

Momo stood with Ryoma's response to his confession ringing in his head. '_I love you too, Momo-senpai'_. The words brought a big grin to his face. He knew that Ryoma wasn't merely playing with his feelings, he wouldn't say 'I love you' as a joke. He also knew Ryoma wouldn't say it too often. But, that was fine with him. He started running after the tennis prince.

"Oi! Echizen! Wait up!" Momo called, to which Ryoma replied with a 'You're too loud, Momo-senpai.' Momo laughed and placed an arm around his new _boyfriend_. And they walked all the way home like that, much to Momo's satisfaction.

* * *

Woo! I was smiling like a fool when writing this. I just adore MomoXRyoma.

Reviews are wanted. Greatly. And let me know if I made any mistakes in using words incorrectly and such.

Ja ne!


End file.
